La verdadera historia de Susanna Marlowe
by AlexaPQ
Summary: Microfic. Antes de decidirse a leerlo o no, por favor tomen en cuenta la advertencia. Si no quieren perder su tiempo les adelanto que Susanna triunfa al final (por eso lo de "horror").


**.**

 **Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy", y/o a TOEI Animation Co. LTD.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Leyendo otra historia, recordé este microfic que fue escrito hace muchos años y publicado como parte de las actividades que entonces se llevaban a cabo en el "Foro Rosa" de Candy Candy. En particular este se escribió para los festejos de "Halloween", por lo que pretende ser una historia de humor/terror: terror para aquellas que odiamos todo lo ocurrido con el chantaje de Susanna; y el humor (si lo hay) está hecho sin la intención de ofender a nadie, así que de verdad espero que no moleste.**

 **SI NO SOPORTAN LEER NADA RESPECTO A ESTO LES RECOMIENDO ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE NO LO HAGAN, POR FAVOR.**

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE SUSANNA MARLOWE**

Por Alexa PQ

 **-o-**

Susanna Marlowe tenía una pierna biónica desde mucho antes de que Terry Grandchester llegara a Nueva York. La tenía desde mucho antes de que fuera actriz de Stratford, pero siempre usaba faldas largas para que ocultaran el cadencioso sube-y-baja de su andar y nadie se había dado cuenta. Susanna también se había afeitado parte de la frente para que le quedara tan grande que reflejara la luz del sol y de los reflectores, con lo que podía lamparear a la audiencia y a sus compañeros actores para que nadie pudiera fijarse en su pierna. Cuando se le olvidaba su condición y alguno de sus compañeros la veía cojear… ella se componía y decía con su voz de flauta:

\- ¡Ah! Es que estoy ensayando para el jorobado de _Notre Dame_. Me sale bien, ¿no?

Y como efectivamente le salía tan bien, de allí se empezó a correr el rumor de que era una gran actriz.

Cuando Terry llegó a tocar a la puerta de la compañía, a Susanna le tembló su única pierna y se enamoró de semejante galanazo de sexy acento inglés. Fue el único rasgo de buen gusto que tuvo en su vida. Entonces comenzó a seguirlo por todas partes como zopilote y arrastrarse por él cual gusana rastrera. En la compañía de Stratford empezaron a conocerla como la guSusana Marlowe.

Pero Terry amaba a "La Pecosa" (con ese nombre, todos pensaban que se trataba de una bailarina de table) y Susanna empezó a planear como separarlos poniendo sus ojos de corderito degollado…probó de todo con él: hacerle vudú, darle toloache (*), magia negra, magia blanca y magia rosa… Pero aunque lo intentó todo, Terry se portaba mas frío que el iceberg del Titanic (o que las llanuras de Hoth). Susanna empezaba a cansarse cuando una tarde que picó mucha cebolla se dio cuenta de que podía aprovechar las lágrimas y corrió al lado de Terry a confesarle su amor… le montó un teatro de los que tanto le gustaban a él y, para darle mas emoción, salió corriendo sin poder aguantar la risa dejando a Terryito todo patidifuso y con cara de _"what?"_. El primer coji-paso ya estaba dado.

Así pasó el tiempo, y una tarde se encontró con que Mizuki le puso a Terry en bandeja de plata: unos reflectores se soltaron del techo y casi le cayeron encima. Susanna se aventó cual estudiante que va detrás del microbús cuando se le hace tarde, y lo quitó para que los focos le cayeran a ella.

Todo fue confusión y se llevaron a Susanna al hospital. En el quirófano, el doctor examinó su herida y le dijo:

\- Susanna, tuviste mucha suerte. Gracias a tu pierna biónica fue que tuviste la velocidad y la fuerza suficientes para rescatar a Terry… pero el focazo te la aplastó y no se puede reparar. Tendrás que comprarte una nueva.

\- ¡Nooooo! - gritó Susanna, porque sin pierna no podría actuar de Julieta y menos recibir su comisión por las entradas y el merchandising. ¡Y todo por Terry! Y no veía como podía él pagarle la pierna si sabía que él ya se había gastado todos sus ahorros en traer a "La Pecosa". Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para que Terry cargara no solamente con el costo de su pierna, sino también y por el resto de su vida con todos los gastos de ella, su madre, sus hermanos, sus perros, gatos y hasta el perico, mientras todos se dedicaban a vivir la vida loca. Puso cara de mártir y mandó al doctor a que les dijera lo que había pasado.

El doctor salió entonces y les dijo a todos que Susanna había perdido su pierna porque habían tenido que amputársela, pero se le olvidó agregar el pequeñísimo detalle de que se trataba de una pierna postiza. Terry entró a ver a Susanna, quien ya tenía preparado el segundo acto:

\- Terry… todo esto que hice fue por ti…. Ahora tienes que quedarte para siempre conmigo y cuidarme…

Y para que todo tuviera más efecto, luego puso sus ojitos mustios y adoptó una actitud trágica y desamparada, cual personaje de "Remi":

\- No, no es cierto. No me hagas caso… tú quieres a Candy…

Lección #2: "Después de las lágrimas, marear y confundir a la víctima con mensajes contradictorios". Bueno, esperaba estarlo haciendo tan bien como le habían enseñado por correspondencia en la _Academia del Chantaje, Manipulación y Autocompasión_ en la que había graduado _Summa Cum Laude_.

Sorpresivamente, lo que el toloache no pudo hacer… ¡parecía que esto sí podía hacerlo! Cuando vio que Terryito se aguantaba toda le escena sin decir ni pío, Susanna adivinó que todo era cuestión de convencer a "La Pecosa" para que él cayera redondito a sus pies… digo, a su pie. Por eso se alegró tanto cuando se enteró que La Pecosa venía a Nueva York y, junto con su mamá y otras cotorras, empezaron a planear lo que sería el acto final. Bueno, pero en el inter haría un nuevo chantajito para no perder la costumbre, enviando de paso a su mamá que era la verdadera experta en esas cuestiones.

Por fin llegó el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, y a la hora convenida Susanna se arrastró con la experiencia de gusana que tenía hasta la azotea del hospital. Se sentó sobre la cornisa y se dispuso a esperar… y esperó… y esperó… ¡pero estaba nevando y hacía frío! ¿Que La Pecosa esa no iba a llegar nunca? Si seguía mucho tiempo allí hasta podría darle un resfriado y ella quería estar sanita y libre de gérmenes para cuando Terry le diera su beso….

De pronto oyó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y que alguien gritaba su nombre. ¡Ah! Las cotorras que había mandado al teatro para que murmuraran habían hecho bien su trabajo, y su mamá lo había hecho todavía mejor gritando: "¡Susanna!… ¡va a suicidarse!" (sí, cómo no, pensó la frentona).

La Pecosa corrió hasta ella y la sujetó por el cuerpo gritando su nombre.

"¡Pecosa mensa!" pensó Susanna, "por poco y me tumbas…"

Pero en lugar de eso dijo:

\- No, Candy. Déjame… Terry y tú tienen que ser felices… (sobre mi cadáver, ¡ja!)

Candy, que para ese entonces ya se sentía mas culpable que el timonel del Titanic, logró "salvar" a Susanna que fue a parar redondita a los brazos de Terry, como ya lo había planeado. Cuando todo pasó y estaba otra vez en su cama de hospital con cara de " _yo te aseguro que yo no fuí"_ repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez la frase final que le traería finalmente a Terryito a sus brazos.

\- Terry, ¿podrías por favor decirle a Candy que quiero hablar con ella?

Cuando La Pecosa entró, Susanna ya tenía lista su estocada final:

\- Yo sé que tu lo quieres, Candy… Es solo que yo… cuando estaba en sus brazos pensé que sólo por estar en ellos valía la pena vivir…

El final ya es historia por todos conocida. Para finalizar el tercer acto, ese día muy temprano por la mañana, Susanna había mandado pulir la madera de las escaleras del hospital para que al menos tuvieran un adiós bonito.

 _¡Muahahahahahaha!_

* * *

.

* * *

(*) Toloache: En México es muy común la expresión "darle toloache" a alguien para conseguir su amor y sumisión. Es una planta que, al ingerirse, provoca alteraciones en la conciencia (dicen).

* * *

 **Si alguien leyó esto, ¡mil gracias!**

Espero no haberles hecho perder valiosos minutos de su vida.


End file.
